A farsa
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDO! Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo. Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo. Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
- Muito bem, Kiki, é isso mesmo. - Mu elogiou seu aluno. Estava ensinando-o a usar seus poderes de telecinese, na entrada da casa de Áries. O pequeno até que estava melhorando, já conseguia mudar enormes pedras de um lugar para outro.  
  
- Obrigado, Mu! Escute, quando você vai me ensinar a consertar as armaduras, hein?  
  
- Err... Bom, Kiki, vamos ter que esperar que alguém traga uma para ser restaurada. - Mu tentou disfarçar, pois achava que Kiki ainda não estava pronto para esse serviço tão delicado. Ele era muito estabanado...  
  
- Mas, Mu, estamos em épocas de paz, se não há lutas, como vamos ter armaduras quebradas? - Kiki falou de mau-humor.  
  
Mu ia inventar alguma desculpa quando ouviu passos apressados vindos de dentro do templo.  
  
- Mu! Mu, você está aí? Por favor, responda!  
  
Mu virou-se para ver um Shaka todo afobado saindo de dentro da casa de Áries.  
  
- Mu, que bom que está aí, você tem que me ajudar! - O loiro ofegava, devia ter descido da sexta casa correndo...  
  
- Acalme-se, Shaka! O que está acontecendo?  
  
- É que... - Shaka desviou seu olhar nervosamente para Kiki, e depois fitou Mu novamente.  
  
Mu, entendendo o recado, voltou-se para seu espevitado aluno. - Kiki, você pode ir, o treino acabou por hoje.  
  
Kiki, que agora estava morando com os demais garotos em treinamento no Santuário, para que ninguém o acusasse de ter privilégios, desapareceu resmungando.  
  
- Pronto, agora você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por acaso estamos sendo invadidos por um novo inimigo?  
  
- Não é nada disso! E se você não for colaborar comigo, já estou indo embora! - Shaka bufou, impaciente. - Está acontecendo o seguinte: o Saga não me dá sossego, vive atrás de mim, não estou agüentando mais!  
  
Mu, por um momento, somente olhou para o amigo, com os olhos arregalados. Depois, explodiu em riso, deixando o cavaleiro de Virgem irado.  
  
- Estou falando sério! Pensa que é divertindo ter que ficar me esquivando dos abraços nojentos que ele tenta me dar? Ele tenta me agarrar toda vez que passo pela casa dele! Por Buda, por que Atena tinha que trazê-lo de volta a vida?  
  
Mu ria mais alto ainda.  
  
- Isso, pode rir da minha infelicidade! Agora mesmo ele deve estar vindo atrás de mim! - Shaka olhou nervosamente por cima do ombro.  
  
Finalmente entendendo a seriedade da situação, Mu parou de rir, esfregando as lágrimas dos olhos.  
  
- Por acaso você já tentou lhe explicar que você não quer saber dele?  
  
- Claro que sim! Várias vezes! Até parece que você não o conhece, quando ele coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem o agüente.  
  
- Isso lá é verdade... - Mu ponderou, lembrando-se do estado em que o Santuário tinha ficado após a última idéia megalomaníaca de Saga.  
  
- Ele fica sempre me dizendo que eu estou muito sozinho, ele também... que com o tempo eu aprendo a gostar dele... essas coisas. - Shaka suspirou tristemente. - Prefiro morrer a ficar com ele!  
  
Nesse momento, os dois ouviram a voz de Saga, toda melosa, de dentro da Casa de Áries.  
  
- Shaaaaka... onde você está?  
  
- Ai, Mu, me ajude! - Shaka estava desesperado, seus olhos apertados em desgosto.  
  
- Fique quieto aí, vou te teleportar para outro lugar...  
  
- Não! Não adianta, ele vai continuar me perseguindo! Eu juro para você, se eu não encontrar uma solução, vou acabar com ele com a Benção do Senhor das Trevas!  
  
Nesse momento, Mu, que estava de frente para o templo, viu o vulto de Saga aproximar-se da entrada. Tendo uma idéia, e sem tempo para pensar se seria boa ou má, agarrou o pulso de Shaka, trazendo-o para junto de si e envolvendo-o com seus braços.  
  
Shaka ia protestar, mas Mu obrigou-o a aninhar sua cabeça entre seus cabelos lavanda, ao mesmo tempo em que falava baixinho em seu ouvido. - Ele está aqui, colabore. - Abraçou-o mais forte, fossando seu pescoço com a ponta do nariz.  
  
- Ei Mu!- Saga foi logo dizendo. - Por um acaso você viu Virgem passar por aq...- As palavras morreram em sua garganta, ao ver os dois cavaleiros abraçados.  
  
Mu ergueu a cabeça displicentemente, olhando para Saga como se estivesse surpreso em vê-lo, mas não envergonhado.  
  
- Por um acaso eu o vi sim... O que você quer com ele? - Falou com ar de posse, acariciando os longos cabelos loiros de Shaka, que ainda continuava de costas para Saga, sem reação. "Se ele reclamar, vou passar a maior vergonha" Mu pensou, mas não hesitou.  
  
- Eu, eu...- Saga gaguejou. - É particular.  
  
Percebendo que a farsa estava dando certo, Shaka virou-se dentro do abraço do cavaleiro de Áries, enfrentando Saga.  
  
- Oh, olá Saga, o que você deseja? Pode falar, Mu e eu não mantemos segredos um do outro... - Enlaçou os braços sobre os do amigo, que circulavam sua cintura, e apoiou suas costas no peito do outro.  
  
- Não sabia que vocês... - Saga não conseguiu completar a frase.  
  
- Você não sabe de muitas coisas, meu caro... - Shaka falou ironicamente, mas seu corpo estremeceu ligeiramente quando Mu beijou-o sedutoramente na base do pescoço, sua língua subindo até encontrar sua orelha, deixando um rastro molhado. Seus olhos quase se abriram, de susto, quando Áries passou despercebidamente a língua dentro de sua orelha. No entanto, conseguiu se controlar. Continuou sorrindo, mas pensando que o amigo já estava abusando...  
  
Mu, por sua vez, não estava resistindo a tentação de provocar Shaka, mesmo sabendo que depois ia ser recriminado por ele. Espalmando uma das mãos sobre o abdômen do loiro, começou a acariciá-lo, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem sob o leve tecido da túnica que usava.  
  
Saga estava praticamente pasmo, observando a cena. Apesar de estar muito interessado no cavaleiro de Virgem, não ia disputá-lo com outro, ainda mais com Mu, cujo poder e persistência eram bem maiores do que muitos imaginavam. Além do mais, os dois pareciam estar se dando muito bem... qualquer um que os visse agora diria que estavam ardendo de desejo um pelo outro. Seria impossível competir.  
  
Dando o braço a torcer, Saga suspirou, num misto de frustração e raiva - Quer saber? Não é nada sério. Divirtam-se! - Passou rapidamente pelos dois, descendo as escadas que levavam à arena de treinamento. Mu abraçou Virgem forte, deixando Saga mais irritado do que já estava.  
  
Shaka sentiu o cosmo hostil do cavaleiro de Gêmeos desaparecer aos poucos, sentindo-se extremamente aliviado. Virou-se então para Mu. - Funcionou! - Como o amigo não se moveu, teve que lembrá-lo.- Acho que agora você pode me soltar.  
  
Por um instante, Mu pareceu perdido. -Ah, claro! - Abaixou os braços, deixando Shaka livre para ir. Estranhamente, sentiu um vazio quando este se afastou.  
  
- Sei que tínhamos que ser convincentes, mas também não precisava... - Shaka ia reclamar das atitudes abusadas de Áries, mas de repente sentiu frio, apesar do dia estar quente. Esfregou os braços, sem entender o porquê daquela reação... Resolveu deixar a bronca de lado. - Você acha que conseguimos enganá-lo?  
  
Mu pensou um pouco. - Acredito que sim. Mas nunca se sabe, ele é muito esperto... Pelo menos ele vai te deixar em paz durante algum tempo, eu espero.  
  
- Também, depois do que ele viu... - Sem conseguir se controlar, Shaka enrubesceu. - Obrigado por ter me ajudado.  
  
- Foi um prazer... quer dizer... - Foi a vez de Mu ficar vermelho. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu...  
  
- Tudo bem, Mu, eu entendi...  
  
Mu suspirou - De nada!  
  
Shaka olhou para na direção do templo de Áries. - Acho que já vou indo, antes que aquele inconveniente volte...  
  
- Não quer ficar para conversar? - Mu perguntou.  
  
- Melhor não... - Shaka alisou inconscientemente o pescoço, onde Mu o havia beijado. Virou-se de costas para o cavaleiro de Áries, e já ia subindo as escadas quando se lembrou de um detalhe preocupante. - Mu... e se Saga contar aos outros cavaleiros?  
  
Mu assustou-se. Depois, pensando com mais calma, chegou a uma conclusão. - Ele não vai contar, Shaka. Ele não vai admitir que perdeu... Além do mais, Saga não faz o tipo fofoqueiro.  
  
- Hum...Assim espero.- Shaka despediu-se do amigo, subindo para a casa de Virgem. Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação de que arrumara um problema mais difícil de resolver do que o anterior...  
  
Continua 


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Era uma bonita manhã de sábado. O Santuário estava agitado, pois, como de rotina, alguns aprendizes estavam treinando, disputando lutas uns contra os outros.  
  
Após a batalha contra Hades, as armaduras de prata estavam sendo oferecidas a novos aspirantes. Atena não tinha perdido tempo trazendo os antigos cavaleiros à vida - afinal, não valia a pena. Ela apenas se preocupara em reviver os santos de ouro que haviam perecido, bem como Seiya.  
  
O evento era uma alegria para os jovens alunos, que se maravilhavam observando os cavaleiros de ouro, que sempre marcavam presença, usando suas belíssimas armaduras. Eles eram como ídolos, modelos a serem seguidos. Mal sabiam eles as situações em que estes se enfiavam e os rolos que aprontavam...  
  
Mu observava com atenção a luta de Kiki contra um rapaz bem mais corpulento que ele. Seu pupilo se desviava e teleportava com agilidade, deixando o outro rapaz perdido.  
  
Perto dali, Shaka observava tudo pacificamente. Já havia se passado três dias desde que ele e Mu haviam armado para Saga, e Virgem estava satisfeito. Gêmeos não o procurou mais, nem sequer olhava para ele. Também era a primeira vez que via Mu, depois do incidente. Ficou observando-o de longe.  
  
Em sua contemplação, Shaka não notou a aproximação de Milo.  
  
- Oi Shaka, tudo bem? - Falou animado.  
  
- Olá, Milo. - Shaka desviou o olhar de Mu, para cumprimentar o cavaleiro de Escorpião - Como está?  
  
- Estou ótimo! Eu vim aqui convidar você e o Mu para darem uma passadinha no meu templo hoje à noite... A gente vai dar uma festa lá!  
  
Shaka engoliu em seco, já imaginando o pior. - A gente... quem?  
  
- Eu e o Camus, ora! - Milo pareceu meio indignado - Estamos convidando todos para irem lá se divertir um pouco. Sei que você e o Mu devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos, no começo é assim mesmo... - Escorpião deu um cutucão no braço de Shaka, sorrindo maliciosamente - mas sabe como é, temos que manter um bom círculo social!  
  
Shaka abriu a boca, estupefato. "Aquele cretino! Ele contou!" Virgem estava fervendo de ódio. "Saga, seu maldito!" Logo Milo estava sabendo, indiscreto como ele era! Tinha que esclarecer a situação, e rápido...  
  
- Não é por nada não, Milo, mas eu e o Mu não... - Neste momento, para complicar tudo, Saga apareceu do nada e parou próximo a eles. Shaka se viu em um dilema: desfazer a confusão e perder seu pretexto, ou manter a mentira e continuar sossegado? Achando que seria difícil mesmo explicar que ele e Mu estavam fingindo um amasso, decidiu-se pela segunda opção. - Eu e o Mu não gostamos muito dessas coisas agitadas... - Virgem notou que Gêmeos escutava atento a conversa. - Gostamos de programas mais tranqüilos, se é que você está me entendendo...  
  
- E quem não gosta? Mas também, não é só ficar namorando, vocês tem que sair um pouco para quebrar a rotina! Apareçam por lá pra conversar e tomar umas...  
  
- Tomar o quê, Milo? - Camus chegou ameaçadoramente. - Se você está pensando em tomar um porre, vai se ver comigo! Não se esqueça de que hoje à noite você é anfitrião! - Seus olhos gelaram o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que no entanto se derreteu de paixão. - Shaka, adoraríamos se vocês pudessem ir. - Falou educadamente, voltando-se para Virgem.  
  
Pensando que talvez não houvesse nada de mais em aparecer na festa com o amigo, Shaka concordou. Difícil seria convencer Mu... - Claro, por que não? - Viu pelo canto dos olhos Saga se afastar.  
  
- Então está combinado. Até mais tarde! Com licença! - Camus saiu arrastando Milo.  
  
Shaka, ao se ver sozinho, disfarçou um pouco, olhando dos lados, e correu na direção de Mu, que nesse exato momento tampava os olhos com uma das mãos para não ver a porrada que Kiki ia levar.  
  
- Ai... - Mu gemeu.  
  
- Mu! Você não sabe ... O que foi?! - Olhando para a arena, Shaka tranqüilizou Áries. - Não se preocupe, pegou de raspão...  
  
Mu olhou por entre os dedos para conferir o estrago. Voltou-se para o loiro. - Olá Shaka, como tem passado?  
  
- Mu, você não vai acreditar, Saga contou para todo mundo! Bem, pelo menos para Escorpião e Aquário...  
  
- Como você sabe? - Mu perguntou, apreensivo.  
  
- Como eu sei? Porque simplesmente eles vieram nos convidar para ir a festa deles, como se fôssemos um casal! Além disso, o Milo veio com uma conversa maliciosa, e eu tentei explicar que não era nada disso, mas Saga estava por perto... - Shaka estava começando a ficar histérico, emendando uma frase na outra. - E agora???  
  
- Calma! Não pode ser tão ruim assim! O que os dois deram a entender?  
  
- Que sabem que estamos namorando... e bastante, pelo jeito! Aquele canalha do Saga! Deve ter contado tudo o que viu nos mínimos detalhes!  
  
Mu coçou a cabeça, preocupado. - Quem será que está sabendo, além dos dois?  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite passou por ali, e não resistiu: - Oooooiiiii, olha só quem está aqui! O mais novo casalzinho do Santuário!  
  
"Droga, droga, droga!" Os dois cavaleiros pensaram, em conjunto. Shaka apertou os lábios, se controlando. Mu, por sua vez, tratou de despachar Peixes. - Afrodite, agora a pouco o Máscara da Morte estava te procurando, acho que ele foi pra lá...  
  
- Não diga?! Tenho que me apressar, então! - E correu na direção apontada por Mu, já sacando uma rosa vermelha.  
  
- Bom, se esse aí está sabendo, então estamos encrencados... - Áries suspirou. - E agora?  
  
- Não sei, você que inventou essa história, tente encontrar uma solução! - Shaka tentou tirar o corpo fora.  
  
Mu ficou irritado. - Escute aqui, você que apareceu no meu templo pedindo socorro! Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso! Além de ter tentado te ajudar, ainda levo a culpa? Seu mal agradecido!  
  
- Ei! - Aldebaran apareceu, sorridente.- Por que essa discussão, hein? Não gosto de ver duas pessoas que se amam brigando... - Envolveu os dois com seus enormes braços, abraçando-os, chegando a tirá-los do chão. - Estou tão feliz por vocês!  
  
Gotas de suor formaram-se na testa de Áries e Virgem. A coisa estava pior do que eles imaginavam...  
  
Saga observava tudo de longe, e estava se divertindo muito, notando o desconforto dos dois cavaleiros. Como ele não era bobo, desconfiava que havia alguma coisa estranha, e estava esperando algum deslize para ter certeza.  
  
Após alguns incidentes deste tipo, os treinos terminaram e finalmente Mu e Shaka conseguiram escapar dos olhares curiosos. Pararam na casa de Áries para conversar. Pelo que parecia, Saga tinha se vingado fazendo comentários sobre o suposto namoro dos dois.  
  
- Minha cabeça está estourando! - Shaka comentou, esfregando as têmporas com os dedos. - O que vamos fazer, iremos à festa?  
  
- Acho que podemos ir, sim, por que não? É só sermos discretos e ficar longe do Saga... Vamos deixar que eles pensem que estamos juntos, e daqui um tempo, fingimos um "rompimento". Até lá, quem sabe Saga já arrumou outro ou outra para perseguir?  
  
- Você tem razão...  
  
Nesse momento, sentiram o cosmo de Saga aproximar-se. O inconveniente de morar na primeira casa era esse, Mu pensou. Ter que tolerar todos os outros cavaleiros passando por ela...  
  
Sorrindo maliciosamente, Mu puxou Shaka atrás de uma coluna e o encostou contra ela, segurando-o pelos pulsos. Ouviu o barulho de metal contra metal, quando suas armaduras se encontraram. Começou a depositar beijos leves no pescoço do loiro, que começou a rir suavemente, apesar de injuriado com a situação.  
  
- Pare, Mu, eu tenho cócegas! - Riu mais alto, começando a se contorcer.  
  
Saga ouviu o riso, e vislumbrou os dois cavaleiros atrás da coluna, suas armaduras douradas refletindo os raios de sol que alcançavam o interior do templo. "Isso já está virando uma pouca vergonha!" pensou."E eu que imaginei que o Shaka fosse recatado..." Bufou, sem se deter.  
  
Ao ficarem a sós novamente, Mu soltou Shaka, sorrindo, mas estranhou o olhar desconfiado que Virgem lhe lançou.  
  
- Você está se divertindo com essa situação, não é?  
  
- Não é isso, estou apenas te ajudando a deixar bem claro que não está interessado nele.- Mu falou, mas sem muita segurança a respeito do que ele realmente estava sentindo.  
  
- Será?- Shaka sabia que Mu estava nisso porque ele havia pedido, mas tinha a impressão de que o cavaleiro de Áries estava se tornando uma ameaça maior do que o próprio Saga. Não tanto pelos seus carinhos ousados, mas pela forma ingrata como seu corpo correspondia ao dele. - Bem, vou estar te esperando à noite, para irmos ao templo de Escorpião. Mas já vou avisando: nada de gracinhas!  
  
- Tudo bem, pode confiar em mim... - Mu deu o seu sorriso mais doce, enquanto Shaka se virava para ir embora.  
  
Continua 


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Mu e Shaka chegaram à festa quando esta já estava bem animada. Milo e Camus haviam se superado, transformando a escura casa de Escorpião num ambiente agradável.  
  
Várias tochas iluminavam o salão principal, suas chamas se refletindo nas colunas, dando à festa um clima gótico. Enormes cortinas pretas desciam do teto, e espalhadas pelo chão, ao redor do salão, grandes almofadas, também pretas, completavam a decoração e serviam para aqueles que queriam só conversar ou namorar. Uma música alta e contagiante levava alguns convidados a dançar. Em uma mesa, estavam sendo servidos alguns petiscos (provavelmente preparados pelas mulheres que serviam Saori), e, é claro, muita bebida.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros olharam para tudo com surpresa. Shaka foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Acho que este Santuário já não é mais como antigamente...  
  
- Conseqüências da modernidade, meu caro amigo... - Mu deu de ombros, tentando encarar tudo normalmente. Shaka ainda continuava com uma cara de "isso-aqui-está-parecendo-um-bordel", quando os anfitriões Milo e Camus vieram recebê-los.  
  
- Que bom que vieram! - Milo exclamou animado. - Por favor, sintam-se à vontade! Vocês não gostariam de tomar alguma coisa?  
  
- Acho bom aceitarem, antes que ele acabe com tudo por conta própria! - Camus reclamou, mas não estava de mau humor, pelo contrário, estava bem animado.  
  
- O que você quer beber, amor? - Mu perguntou sorridente a Shaka, só para deixá-lo irritado. Ganhou imediatamente um olhar de recriminação do loiro.  
  
Mu se surpreendeu ao notar que Milo havia conseguido todo tipo de bebida, desde vinhos importados até saquê, para agradar Saori, Seiya e os demais cavaleiros de procedência japonesa. O ouzo, bebida típica da Grécia, também era encontrado com fartura. Serviu-se de uma taça de vinho, enquanto Shaka aceitava de Camus um martini com direito a duas azeitonas.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros se retiraram para um lugar menos movimentado, e ficaram observando a festa. Todos os convidados estavam vestidos com roupas comuns, deixando de lado pelo menos por aquela noite suas tradicionais roupas de treinamento e armaduras.  
  
- Você acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse, há algum tempo atrás, que Seiya conseguiria conquistar Atena? - Mu perguntou, vendo o casal dançar alegremente.  
  
Shaka riu. - Cabeça dura como ele é, acredito que o que aconteceu foi o contrário... Tenho certeza, ali quem manda é Saori, e não tem nada a ver com o fato dela ser uma deusa e ele, um cavaleiro...  
  
Mu concordou, sorrindo. Olhando para os anfitriões, observou que estavam de mãos dadas, e sempre que podiam, trocavam pequenos beijos cheios de afeto. - Você acha que eles estão felizes? - Comentou mais para ouvir a opinião do amigo, por que era visível o sentimento entre Escorpião e Aquário.  
  
- Claro! - Shaka olhou discretamente para os dois cavaleiros. - Veja como Camus sorri... Isso é muito raro. Acho que o Milo o completa, com a sua irreverência. Apesar de tão diferentes um do outro, eles são... almas gêmeas. - Shaka concluiu, sentindo uma certa melancolia.  
  
- É verdade. Eles têm muita sorte. - Mu procurou mudar de assunto - Têm bastante gente aqui, não? Acho que todos foram convidados...  
  
- Com exceção dos aprendizes, é claro! Imagine se eles descobrissem que seus ídolos não são tão sérios quanto aparentam! Aí sim seria o fim do Santuário. Esqueça totalmente o respeito...  
  
- Não é tão ruim assim, não somos tão depravados... - Mu tentou argumentar.  
  
- Ah, não? Imagine como o Kiki reagiria, se soubesse que seu mestre anda agarrando o homem mais próximo de Deus atrás das colunas da casa de Áries...  
  
Mu ficou vermelho, e Shaka riu, sentindo prazer em deixar o outro com vergonha.  
  
- Vamos deixar isso de lado e aproveitar a festa? Não é sempre que temos isso por aqui! - Mu desconversou.  
  
O tempo voou, e a festa transcorria tranqüilamente. Depois que a novidade passou, ninguém mais parecia se importar com a situação amorosa de Áries e Virgem, e os dois amigos relaxaram. Conversaram com os demais convidados e tomaram seus drinques sossegados. Procuravam apenas evitar Saga, que, apesar de estar na sua, observava o casal atentamente.  
  
Milo e Camus estavam deixando o melhor para o final, e já de madrugada, atacaram com uma seleção de músicas lentas. Foi a deixa para os casais se reunirem na improvisada pista de dança, agarradinhos.  
  
Como Mu e Shaka não eram efetivamente um casal, mas também não estavam teoricamente solteiros, ficaram meio sem jeito.  
  
- E agora, o que fazemos? - Shaka sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.  
  
- Sinceramente, não sei... - Mu olhou ao redor procurando uma saída. Seu olhar recaiu sobre algumas almofadas desocupadas, num canto do salão. - Vamos sentar um pouco, esperamos algumas músicas, e depois vamos embora, o que acha?  
  
- Por mim, tudo bem. Só vou pegar mais uma bebida, você quer mais vinho?  
  
Mu assentiu com a cabeça e Shaka foi em direção a mesa. Para o seu azar, foi abordado por Saga, que segurou seu braço sem muita delicadeza.  
  
- Estava esperando uma chance para conversar com você, docinho... - Shaka puxou o braço rudemente, se livrando do toque insuportável de Gêmeos. - Mas pelo visto, o seu guarda costas não te deixa sozinho, assim fica difícil...  
  
- Mu não é meu guarda costas, ele é meu namorado! - O próprio Shaka se surpreendeu com a veemência com que suas palavras foram ditas. - E não encoste suas mãos em mim! - Pegou rapidamente as bebidas e já ia voltando, quando ouviu o riso debochado de Saga.  
  
- Namorado nada, essa farsa de vocês não me engana! Conseguiram me iludir aquele dia, eu admito, mas hoje parece que o fogo de vocês esfriou bastante... Mal se tocaram durante a festa toda!  
  
Nesse momento, Mu apareceu, seus olhos verdes faiscando de raiva. Nem mesmo Shaka tinha visto o amigo furioso dessa maneira. Enlaçando o loiro pela cintura, ameaçou Saga, que deu um passo atrás, com medo. - Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, vai morrer!  
  
Ikki e Aldebaran, que estavam por perto, presenciaram a cena, e já se preparavam para separar uma possível briga. O cosmo de Mu estava terrivelmente hostil, e eles não conseguiam acreditar que vinha realmente do pacato cavaleiro de Áries. Notando que vários convidados observavam o desfecho da situação, Saga se afastou, meio constrangido, deixando os dois em paz.  
  
Ainda com os braços em torno do amigo, Mu conduziu-o até as almofadas, tirando os copos de sua mão para que ele pudesse se acomodar. Shaka sentou- se com as pernas cruzadas e costas eretas, como se fosse meditar, mas na verdade estava assustado demais para relaxar. Nunca imaginou que fosse presenciar uma cena destas! Será que realmente era verdadeira a história do lobo em pele de cordeiro?  
  
Mu sentou-se ao seu lado, recostando-se sobre as almofadas, tentando relaxar. Ficara totalmente fora de si ao ver Saga importunando Shaka, e não sabia como se explicar com o amigo, quando nem mesmo ele conseguia entender por que agira daquela maneira.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que Mu, instintivamente, ergueu sua mão, tocando o ombro de Shaka. - Perdoe-me... - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, seus dedos esfregando levemente a pele alva do loiro.  
  
- Tudo bem, sei que estava preocupado comigo. - Shaka relaxou as costas, se deixando acariciar, sem perceber. - Mas ele sabe que estamos fingindo...  
  
- O que ele te disse? - Mu alcançou a nuca do amigo, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos sedosos.  
  
Shaka tombou o corpo, até encostar-se no ombro do cavaleiro de Áries. - Ele disse que não viu hoje a mesma paixão que demonstramos aquele dia... - Aconchegando-se mais, ouvindo as batidas descompassadas do coração do amigo, que aos poucos ia se acalmando.  
  
- Você me pediu para não fazer nenhuma gracinha, e eu obedeci. - Mu abraçou- o, e assim ficaram por algum tempo.  
  
Shaka quebrou o silêncio. - Talvez devêssemos acabar com essa farsa de uma vez. Já que ele não acredita mesmo, não tem porque manter isso. - Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, Shaka sentiu que Mu inclinou a cabeça, sua respiração quente pairando sobre sua boca.  
  
- Ou talvez pudéssemos fazer com que ele acreditasse... - Sem se importar com o que os outros fossem pensar dos dois, Mu tocou os lábios de Virgem com os seus, num breve selinho. Afastou-se ligeiramente para observar a reação do loiro.  
  
- Acho que isso não foi muito convincente... - Shaka disse, deixando seus lábios entreabertos, num convite mudo.  
  
Fechando os olhos, Mu tornou a beijá-lo. Sua intenção era realmente dar-lhe um beijo leve, apenas um toque, mas há muito seu corpo não o obedecia mais. Cobriu os lábios de Shaka com os seus, e não conseguindo se controlar, invadiu a boca do amigo com a língua, sentindo um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Shaka não o ajudou, pois correspondeu ardentemente ao beijo, sua língua se empurrando contra a dele, brigando por espaço. Mu segurou firmemente Shaka pelo queixo, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo, se embriagando com o gosto bom de Virgem, não dando espaço a ele nem para respirar. Shaka não se intimidou, e segurou Mu pela nuca, enquanto sugava sua língua com habilidade, fazendo-o gemer dentro de sua boca.  
  
Ali perto, Milo e Camus observavam os dois, pasmos, parando até de dançar.  
  
- Noooossa... - Milo foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Você acredita nisso?  
  
- Acredito porque estou vendo. - Camus respondeu, meio envergonhado.  
  
- Que fogo... Você acha que devemos pará-los? - Milo perguntou, desconfiado.  
  
- É lógico que não, eles sabem o que estão fazendo... eu acho.  
  
- Isso não te sugere nada, não? - Milo escorregou sua mão disfarçadamente até o traseiro de Camus, que imediatamente lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
- Aqui não, seu pervertido! - Mas não resistiu e começou a rir, quando Milo lhe deu um beijo estalado no pescoço, fazendo vários olhares se voltarem para eles. Continuaram a dançar, se rendendo um ao outro, sem se importar com os curiosos.  
  
Não repararam um Saga enfurecido cruzar o salão, quase empurrando alguns casais, abandonando a festa.  
  
Enquanto isso, Mu e Shaka já estavam ofegantes, mas não arredavam pé do beijo. Shaka começou a acariciar o peito de Mu sobre a camisa que este usava, mas Áries foi mais longe, deslizando a mão por baixo da barra da blusa do loiro para tocar seu abdômen definido. Aquilo estava se tornando uma loucura, e Shaka só se deu conta do perigo quando Mu esbarrou de leve a mão em sua ereção. Mesmo por cima da calça, Shaka sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo, e interrompeu o beijo, empurrando o amigo.  
  
- Shaka... - Mu estava tão excitado que mal conseguia falar. - Por favor...  
  
- Não! - Shaka se desvencilhou do abraço de Áries, sentando-se novamente, respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Por Zeus, a quem eles estavam tentando enganar? Saga era que não. Olhou para o amigo ainda debruçado nas almofadas, seus olhos apertados firmemente, numa tentativa de acalmar seu corpo. Notou que Mu tentava esconder que também estava excitado, mas o volume em suas calças o traía.  
  
- Mu, vamos embora. - Shaka disse decididamente, se levantando. - Acho que agora fomos longe demais com isso...  
  
Mu não disse nada, apenas se levantou, acompanhando Shaka até onde estavam Milo e Camus, para se despedirem.  
  
A verdade era uma só: nenhum dos dois estava se dando conta de que o feitiço havia se voltado contra o feiticeiro, e que os únicos que estavam sendo enganados nesta história toda eram eles mesmos...  
  
Continua 


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Após deixarem a festa, Mu acompanhou Shaka até a sexta casa. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, ambos estavam com medo de se manifestar sobre o que tinha ocorrido.  
  
É lógico que eles podiam fazer de conta que não era nada demais, Shaka pensou, e usar a desculpa da farsa para justificar seu beijo ardente e suas carícias íntimas... Mas algumas coisas tinham ficado bem claras durante a festa.  
  
Primeira: Mu tinha ciúmes dele, pela maneira como reagira diante da investida de Saga.  
  
Segunda: Mu sentia-se atraído por ele. Fingir um beijo era fácil. Fingir "aquele" beijo, definitivamente, não era.  
  
Terceira: Droga, - ele - estava atraído por Mu. Agora mesmo seu corpo queimava de vontade de voltar aos braços quentes do amigo. Beijá-lo tinha sido a coisa mais deliciosa que já experimentara em toda a sua vida, como seria então tê-lo em sua cama, só para si? Enrubesceu ao pensamento, virando o rosto para que Mu não notasse.  
  
O que ele deveria fazer, agora?  
  
Enquanto isso, Mu caminhava ao seu lado, também absorto em pensamentos.  
  
Ele nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer com os dois. É claro que sempre gostara da companhia de Shaka, mais do que de qualquer cavaleiro do Santuário, desde quando lá chegara, ainda criança. Mas daí a protagonizar uma cena dessas com o amigo existia uma grande diferença.  
  
Ou talvez não. Mu deveria ter percebido antes que o contato com Shaka sempre fora fácil demais para ele: abraçá-lo, tocá-lo... Beijá-lo foi apenas um passo mais longo. Seu coração disparou ao se lembrar de como Shaka havia reagido ao seu beijo e a suas carícias. Ele tinha certeza agora de que o amigo estava gostando daquele jogo tanto quanto ele. O único problema seria convencê-lo disso...  
  
Ao chegarem à casa de Virgem, o desconforto dos dois cavaleiros aumentou. Shaka parou no meio do templo escuro, sem saber o que dizer. Mu observou o rosto do loiro na penumbra, e ergueu uma das mãos, hesitante, para tocá-lo, ansiando loucamente por um beijo de boa-noite. Para o seu desapontamento, Shaka afastou-se ligeiramente, desviando-se do seu toque, e ele abaixou a mão, frustrado.  
  
- Boa noite, Mu. - Shaka disse, sua voz traindo seu nervosismo.  
  
Mu suspirou. Sua vontade era segurar o loiro e roubar-lhe o beijo que tanto queria, pois sabia que ele ia corresponder. Mas não ia fazer isso, primeiro, pela consideração que tinha pelo amigo, e depois, por não saber se ia conseguir ficar só no beijo...  
  
- Boa noite. - Virou-se rapidamente e saiu do templo, antes que mudasse de idéia.  
  
Shaka observou-o partir, e sentiu um grande vazio. Seu corpo reclamava, insatisfeito, ao passo que sua mente tentava convencê-lo de que era melhor assim.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, começou a descer as escadas, chateado. Como ele pôde deixar a situação chegar naquele ponto? Shaka procurava fugir de um tarado inconveniente, e agora ele demonstrava a mesma fixação de Saga pelo belo loiro. A única diferença nessa história era que Shaka parecia aceitá-lo melhor do que ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas isso não significava que Virgem queria se envolver com ele.  
  
Mu atravessou a quinta casa despreocupado, sabendo que Aioria e Marin ainda estavam na festa. Em tempos de lutas, era extremamente proibido atravessar as casas sem se anunciar, da mesma forma que era proibido o protetor da casa abandoná-la, mas como estavam em épocas de paz, a coisa havia relaxado um pouco.  
  
Ao chegar à casa de Câncer, entretanto, Mu passou vergonha, e teve certeza de que deveria ter se anunciado, antes de entrar... Pegou Afrodite e Máscara da Morte em uma situação extremamente comprometedora. Máscara estava sentado sobre uma coluna caída (resquícios de lutas passadas...) e Peixes estava no seu colo, já sem camisa. O pior de tudo foi que os dois, tão envolvidos que estavam, não notaram sua presença, e continuaram se beijando e se acariciando.  
  
Mu ficou tão sem graça, que não sabia o que fazer. Para passar direto, tinha certeza de que ia ser notado. Para retornar, Shaka ia achar que ele tinha mudado de idéia (não que ele não quisesse voltar...).  
  
Felizmente, Afrodite resolveu o impasse, pressentindo o cosmo de Áries. Interrompeu o beijo, assustado, e olhou a sua volta, deixando Máscara sem entender nada. Logo avistou Mu, hesitante na porta do templo.  
  
- Mu!!! Tenha dó, você deu de ficar espiando os outros agora?!? - Afrodite cobriu o tórax com os braços, como se tivesse alguma coisa para esconder.  
  
Máscara da Morte ficou mais bravo ainda, por ter seu segredo descoberto. Afinal, todo mundo sabia que Afrodite vivia atrás dele, ninguém sabia era que ele correspondia... - Droga, Mu, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?!? Não ficou lá com o seu amante, não?!? Eu tinha certeza que ninguém mais ia passar por aqui, hoje!!!  
  
Afrodite, se recuperando do susto, falou maliciosamente. - Que foi, hein, o loirinho está se fazendo de difícil, é? Não acredito que ele não quis dormir com você, depois daquele beijo, lá na festa... Apesar de nós não termos ficado pra ver até o fim, vocês estavam bem animados quando saímos...  
  
Mu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Além da vergonha de ter pego os dois companheiros em flagrante, ainda teve que escutar umas verdades. Sem perder mais tempo, atravessou rapidamente o templo, desculpando-se. - Sinto muito, já estou saindo... Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo...  
  
Mu sumiu pela entrada do templo, o mais rápido possível, não sem antes escutar o último comentário de Peixes, dirigido a ele.  
  
- Tolinho, você devia ter encostado o Shaka na parede... Ele não ia resistir por muito tempo! - Afrodite riu alto, fazendo Máscara da Morte ficar envergonhado, também.  
  
- Pára com isso, seu escandaloso! - Máscara chamou a atenção do outro.  
  
- Sou escandaloso, é?! Vem me fazer parar, então, vem...  
  
Mu ficou mais chateado do que já estava. Primeiro, por saber que Afrodite estava certo. Ele é que não teve coragem suficiente para arriscar uma chance com Shaka. Afinal, até mesmo Máscara da Morte, machão que era, tinha aceitado as investidas de Afrodite. Segundo, por ser a próxima casa a de Gêmeos, e ele não estava com um bom pressentimento.  
  
Ao se aproximar da terceira casa, Mu teve certeza de que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Saga já havia pressentido o seu cosmo, e esperava-o na saída do seu templo.  
  
- Ora, ora, então eu não me enganei, é você mesmo que vem vindo, Áries... O que aconteceu, Shaka dispensou seus serviços?  
  
Mu tentou se manter calmo, mas o sangue já estava começando a lhe subir à cabeça...  
  
- Olha, Saga, acho bom você deixar o Shaka em paz. O que eu e ele fazemos não é da sua conta.  
  
- É da minha conta, sim, se eu achar que estou sendo enganado!  
  
- E porque você insiste nisso, hein? Você sabe que estamos juntos. - Mu respondeu, nervoso. Os dois cavaleiros já estavam se enfrentando cara a cara, nesse ponto da conversa.  
  
- Se vocês estão juntos, o que você está fazendo aqui? Porque não está lá com ele, hein? - Saga respondeu, querendo provocar mais ainda o pacato cavaleiro, para ver se conseguia arrancar alguma coisa.  
  
- Porque simplesmente não sou um tarado como você! - Mu encostou o dedo em riste na cara do outro. Saga estava quase conseguindo o que queria: tirar Mu do sério.  
  
- Ora, seu... Vou te mostrar uma coisa! Vou acabar com você! EXPLOSÃO GAL...  
  
Antes que Saga pudesse desferir seu golpe, levou um belo soco na cara. Apesar do outro cavaleiro ser bem mais alto, Mu não teve dúvidas: fechou a mão e deu com força. Saga chegou a cair sentado no chão, devido ao impacto. Ele olhou surpreso para Áries, esfregando o queixo. Nunca imaginou que o outro fosse fazer isso.  
  
Mu respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Não estou a fim de brigar com você, Saga, mas se tiver que acontecer, vamos lutar como homens normais, nada de golpes especiais! - Ele se colocou na defensiva, observando a reação do cavaleiro de gêmeos, que se levantou lentamente.  
  
- Se é isso que você quer... Vamos ver quem pode mais, então! Quem ganhar fica com o Shaka, que tal?  
  
- De modo algum! Você está pensando que ele é algum objeto para ser disputado assim?! - O comentário infeliz de Saga deixou Mu fora de si.- Não vou desistir dele de forma alguma! - E avançou para cima de Saga, que era grande, mas não era dois...  
  
Nesse momento, chegou Aldebaran, bufando como um touro. Assim que pressentiu as cosmo-energias se chocando, ele subira para o templo de Gêmeos o mais rápido que seu enorme corpo lhe permitia. Desde o confronto entre Mu e Saga durante a festa, ele tinha ficado alerta, achando que não ia ficar só naquilo. E ele tinha razão! Chegou a tempo de plantar suas enormes mãos no peito dos dois cavaleiros, impedindo-os de continuarem.  
  
- Droga, vocês dois, parem já com isso! - Aldebaran, que já tinha virado o separador oficial de brigas do Santuário, já estava acostumado a lidar com essas situações... Ele só nunca imaginara ter que segurar Mu... O que o amor não fazia... - Vocês não têm vergonha, não?  
  
- Foi ele que começou, Aldebaran! - Mu se defendeu, irritado com a interrupção.  
  
- Eu imagino, Mu... Agora, vai embora, vai, que eu converso com o Saga, tá? - Aldebaran implorou com o olhar que Áries fizesse o que ele estava pedindo.  
  
O discernimento de Áries pareceu falar mais alto do que sua ira. - Eu vou, mas que ele fique avisado: Shaka é só meu! Não se atreva a incomodá-lo de novo! - e foi embora relutantemente, querendo ainda uma chance de acertar Saga mais uma vez.  
  
Ao ficarem sozinhos, Aldebaran soltou Gêmeos. - Eu acho melhor você fazer o que o Mu disse e desistir do Shaka, Saga. Se ele quisesse ficar com você, ele ficaria, você não acha que é besteira ficar se humilhando?  
  
- Não tenho tanta certeza assim de que os dois estejam juntos... - Saga ainda insistiu.  
  
- Não seja tão cego assim! Todo mundo percebeu que os dois começaram com uma brincadeira, e acabaram perdendo o controle... Está na cara que eles se gostam, você não vê? - Aldebaran não se conformava que Gêmeos fosse tão egocêntrico, ao passo de não perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor.  
  
- Você acha? - Saga perguntou, desconfiado.  
  
- Claro! Esses dois estão comprometidos desde o dia em que chegaram ao Santuário, só demorou um pouco para eles descobrirem...  
  
Saga acabou concordando. Aldebaran passou um braço pelo ombro do amigo. - Escuta, você não tem nada aí não no seu templo pra gente beber? Sei que você deve estar a fim de afogar as mágoas, e me deu a maior sede de vir correndo até aqui!  
  
Saga acabou rindo do cavaleiro de Touro. - Você não tem jeito mesmo, sempre pensando em bebida!  
  
- Cada um com o seu vício, meu caro... - O outro respondeu, divertido.  
  
Continua 


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Shaka passou a semana que se seguiu sem sair do seu templo. Ele não estava com vontade de encarar Mu, pois ainda não sabia o que dizer a ele. Mas logo o sábado chegou, e ele se viu na obrigação de ir até a arena para acompanhar os treinos dos aprendizes.  
  
Vestiu sua armadura e desceu. Havia chovido bastante durante a noite, e havia diversas poças de água no chão de pedra. Shaka abriu os olhos rapidamente, encarando seu reflexo numa das poças maiores. O que ele viu foi uma pessoa que havia dormido mal a semana toda, e extremamente triste. "Por que as coisas não podem ser mais simples?" Ele pensou, desanimado, voltando a fechar os olhos. "Será que Mu pensou em mim, tanto quanto pensei nele? Será que ele sentiu minha falta, tanto quanto eu quis estar do lado dele?" Ele se perguntou mentalmente, mas sabia que no fundo, a tristeza que sentira fora única e exclusivamente culpa sua, pois se tivesse feito algum movimento no dia da festa, Mu teria passado a noite com ele.  
  
Ficou vermelho ao pensar como a noite poderia ter acabado bem, e pequenos arrepios percorreram seu corpo. Imaginou o outro cavaleiro deitado ao seu lado, nu, seus cabelos cor de lavanda se espalhando por sua cama... Fora muita idiotice sua ter rejeitado Mu, quando o que mais queria era o seu carinho.  
  
Como não conversara com ninguém durante a semana, ficara meditando sozinho em seu templo, Shaka nem imaginava que Mu tinha se confrontado com Saga, depois de deixar a sexta casa.  
  
Felizmente, Shaka não encontrou Saga na casa de Gêmeos. Ao chegar ao templo de Touro, encontrou Aldebaran, com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.  
  
- Oi, Shaka! Acho que você saiu da cama cedo à toa...  
  
- Porque? - Shaka estranhou o comentário.  
  
Aldebaran explicou. - É que Atena suspendeu os treinos, hoje. Primeiro, por causa chuva, a arena de treinamento está toda cheia de poças... e depois, por causas dos desentendimentos da semana passada...  
  
- Desentendimentos? - Shaka estava cada vez mais sem entender nada. - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ué, como você não está sabendo? - Aldebaran estranhou que Mu não tivesse contado nada para o loiro. Ele não sabia que os dois não tinham se encontrado durante a semana. - Foi por sua causa...  
  
- Minha causa?!?! Que história é essa? - Shaka ficou irritado. - Explique logo!  
  
- É que o Mu e o Saga se estranharam depois da festa ...  
  
- O quê?!?! Droga! - Shaka não deixou Aldebaran terminar, partiu logo para a primeira casa, correndo.  
  
Lá chegando, encontrou o motivo de sua preocupação sentado nos degraus que davam para a entrada do seu templo. Mu não estava usando sua armadura. Percebeu a chegada de Shaka, que parou atrás dele, mas não se levantou, nem se virou para encará-lo.  
  
- Bom dia, Shaka... Sinto você ter descido aqui à toa, mas hoje não vai ter treino... - Mu disse, calmamente, ainda de costas.  
  
Sem prestar muita atenção no que o outro dizia, Shaka contornou o cavaleiro de Áries, ajoelhando-se na sua frente. Segurou firmemente o queixo de Mu, erguendo-o. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Shaka vasculhou cuidadosamente o rosto do amigo, procurando alguma marca na face perfeita. Depois, segurou seus braços, procurando também algum machucado.  
  
- Não se preocupe, estou bem... Só estou com vergonha...- Mu disse, encabulado. - Que papelão eu fiz! A sorte foi o Aldebaran ter chegado a tempo de nos impedir...  
  
Shaka foi categórico. - Você bateu no Saga?  
  
Mu deu um sorriso sem graça. - Você precisa ver a cara dele... Está com uma mancha roxa enorme!  
  
Shaka sorriu também. - Ótimo! - Sem conseguir se conter, Shaka abraçou o amigo, passando os braços por sua cintura e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Mu abriu mais as pernas, para acomodar melhor o cavaleiro de Virgem. - Aldebaran me contou agora, eu não estava sabendo... Eu... sinto muito ter te causado esse problema.  
  
Mu afagou carinhosamente o cabelo loiro, pensando que enfrentaria todos os cavaleiros do Santuário só para poder abraçar Shaka como estava fazendo agora.  
  
- Não foi nada... Só fiquei irritado com o Saga porque ele falou algumas coisas que eu não aceitei. - Mu sentiu ainda um resquício de raiva, ao lembrar que Gêmeos queria disputar Shaka numa briga.  
  
- Não precisa se justificar, todos no Santuário conhecem bem demais o Saga, e sabem como ele pode ser inconveniente, às vezes... - Shaka abraçou mais forte o amigo. - Além disso, todos sabem como você é justo...  
  
Mu suspirou, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos de Shaka, sentindo o metal frio da armadura de Virgem contra seu queixo. Nesse momento, começou a chover novamente, mas nenhum dos dois cavaleiros fez menção de sair daquela posição.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, Mu afastou-se um pouco de Shaka, para poder ver seu rosto. O cabelo de Virgem já estava começando a ficar molhado, algumas mechas se aderindo à sua testa, e ele sorriu, meio sem jeito. - Felizmente minha armadura não enferruja...  
  
Mu não teve como não rir da tentativa de fazer graça do amigo, e respondeu à altura. - Caso isso aconteça, você sabe que eu sempre posso consertá- la...  
  
Shaka sorriu novamente, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Áries o beijou, aproveitando seus lábios entreabertos para invadir sua boca com a língua. Shaka, que passara a semana toda ansiando por aquilo, nem pensou em resistir. Abriu mais a boca para receber o amigo, e correspondeu com vontade, deixando suas salivas se misturarem à chuva fria que escorria por seus rostos.  
  
Mu interrompeu o beijo rapidamente, sussurrando. - Me perdoe, não consigo resistir... Isso está me deixando louco! - Atacou a boca do amigo novamente, segurando-o forte pela nuca, agarrando seus cabelos molhados. Com a outra mão, arrancou a capa da armadura de Virgem, jogando-a no chão. Enlaçou Shaka pela cintura, apertando-o contra si.  
  
Shaka acariciou as coxas de Áries, sobre suas calças, arrastando suas longas unhas sedutoramente pelo tecido. A chuva agora caia forte, e os dois já estavam encharcados e sem fôlego, mas Shaka nunca se sentira tão bem. A boca de Mu estava quente, assim como todo o seu corpo, contrastando com a água fria. Sua armadura atrapalhava seus movimentos e impedia um contato mais íntimo entre os dois, mas de forma alguma Virgem queria interromper o beijo para resolver o problema.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, com sua notável experiência como ferreiro, podia sentir a armadura de Virgem ressoar levemente, como se estivesse sentindo o mesmo que seu dono. Talvez nem mesmo Shaka estivesse percebendo.  
  
Decidido, e confiante que a armadura ia obedecê-lo, uma vez que sua cosmo- energia se misturava à de Shaka, Mu apartou, afastando o loiro de seu corpo.  
  
Shaka olhou para Mu sem entender o motivo do outro tê-lo repelido, até que sentiu-se flutuar. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sua armadura deixou seu corpo molhado, sob o comando da mente treinada do cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
- Mu!!! Seu... seu atrevido!!! - Shaka ficou vermelho de vergonha, pois sem a armadura, ficara apenas com a calça vermelha, agarrada, por sinal. - Como ousa retirar minha armadura?!? - Abriu seus olhos, para poder encarar o amigo.  
  
Mu riu da indignação do outro, não deixando de notar os bonitos olhos azuis. Sem descuidar, trouxe-o para junto de si novamente, sentando-o sobre suas pernas. - Bem melhor assim... Além do mais, ela queria ir, você não percebeu?  
  
Sem conseguir se conformar com a façanha do amigo, Shaka ainda estava bravo. Voltou-se para a armadura, e ficou mais inconformado ainda ao vê-la montada dentro do templo, com sua pose angelical... ao lado da de Áries!  
  
- Sua traidora! - Shaka bufou, olhando ressentido para a figura que parecia querer pedir-lhe desculpas, com as mãos unidas e de joelhos...  
  
A chuva já começava a diminuir no Santuário. Enquanto Virgem fervia de raiva, Mu observava cada detalhe do corpo definido do cavaleiro, seu tórax nu na altura de seus olhos, agora. De seus olhos e de sua boca... Era muita tentação para que ele pudesse resistir...  
  
Shaka teve que deixar a raiva de lado, quando Mu mordeu de leve um de seus mamilos, para depois lambê-lo. Surpreso, agarrou um tufo dos cabelos lavanda, tentando sem muita convicção afastá-lo, mas quando Áries envolveu a carne delicada com os lábios e sugou-o com força, mudou de idéia, e apertou-o de encontro a si, gemendo.  
  
Sentindo que Virgem se rendia, Mu agarrou firmemente seus quadris, puxando- o para mais perto de si, para que o loiro pudesse sentir como ele estava excitado. Shaka sentiu a ereção de Mu roçar contra a sua, que a calça justa não conseguia esconder, e apertou-se mais contra ela, perdendo completamente o pouco de bom senso que ainda lhe restava.  
  
Mu alcançou a boca do loiro, beijando-o novamente com paixão. Sem conseguir esperar mais, segurou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos, e deixou clara sua vontade, com a voz rouca de desejo.  
  
- Shaka... faça amor comigo...  
  
Continua  
  
Notas da autora  
  
1- Antes que alguém me mande algum comentário irado:  
  
"- Sim!"  
  
Isso!!!  
  
2- Se tem alguém que pode deixar o Shaka pelado só com um pensamento, esse alguém é o Mu! Literalmente...  
  
Bélier 


	6. Capítulo 6

Título: A farsa  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Para se livrar de um admirador fervoroso, Shaka pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Mu alcançou a boca do loiro, beijando-o novamente com paixão. Sem conseguir esperar mais, segurou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos, e deixou clara sua vontade, com a voz rouca de desejo.  
  
- Shaka... faça amor comigo...  
  
Shaka sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, mesmo já esperando por aquilo. O jeito como Mu havia lhe pedido aquilo demonstrava toda a entrega do amigo, e exigia a sua. Apesar de desejar muito o cavaleiro de Áries, tinha medo de que avançar mais esse passo pudesse acabar com sua amizade de muitos anos. Mas ele não ia ser louco de rejeitá-lo outra vez.  
  
- Sim! - Shaka encostou sua testa na do amigo. - Oh, Mu... O que estamos fazendo?  
  
Mu acariciou as costas nuas de Virgem. - Terminando uma história mal resolvida... - Mu suspirou. - Não vou mentir pra você: eu te desejo, e quero você do meu lado. Não só hoje... - Respirando fundo, acabou confessando. - Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu... Mas eu... Eu te amo...  
  
Shaka não se surpreendeu muito ao ouvir aquilo. Já havia notado, pelo modo como o amigo o tratava e pelo ciúme que ele sentia. Questionou mentalmente se podia retribuir a confissão do amigo com as mesmas palavras. Descobriu que sim. - Também te amo... - Sorriu, segurando a face de Áries com as mãos. - Mas não vou fazer isso aqui fora...  
  
Mu retribuiu o sorriso, e fechou os olhos, sua testa se enrugando levemente. Antes que Shaka pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, viu- se dentro do templo de Áries, mais especificamente no quarto de Mu. Olhou surpreso a sua volta, ainda sentado no colo do cavaleiro, mas agora em sua cama.  
  
- Mas você está se saindo um safadinho de primeira! - Shaka olhou espantado para o amigo. - Primeiro a minha armadura, agora... isso?!  
  
- Não é bem assim... - Mu o contradisse, envergonhado. - É que já perdemos uma semana... Eu deveria ter feito isso no dia da festa...  
  
Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, lembrando-se de como se sentira sozinho, aquela semana. Decidindo que também já tinham perdido muito tempo se resolvendo, beijou os lábios macios de Mu, acariciando-os com os seus. Mu retribuiu ao toque suave de Virgem, trocando de posição na cama, até estar deitado sobre ele. Sentiu o corpo esbelto do amigo se encaixar ao seu, apesar de suas roupas molhadas. Ergueu uma das pernas de Shaka, se empurrando contra sua virilha.  
  
Shaka gemeu, suas mãos afoitas puxando a camisa de Mu, que o ajudou, erguendo os braços para que ele pudesse retirá-la. Os dois cavaleiros ofegaram ao contato de suas peles úmidas, querendo mais. Mu interrompeu o beijo ardente, levantando-se para tirar o resto de sua roupa. Shaka apoiou- se nos cotovelos e observou-o se despir, notando o corpo bem definido, um pouco mais musculoso que o seu. Virgem o devorou com os olhos, seu tórax, abdômen, coxas... tudo perfeito. Áries realmente era tão bonito quanto ele sonhara, com seus cabelos lavanda drapejados sobre seus ombros e costas, conferindo-lhe uma beleza exótica. Como ele poderia resistir a ele? Seu olhar recaiu sobre o sexo ereto do amigo, e seu rosto avermelhou ligeiramente. Não acreditou que ia fazer amor com Mu, depois de tantos anos convivendo com ele, como amigo. "Vai ser ótimo!" Uma voz vinda do seu subconsciente lhe garantiu, com convicção.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de Shaka, e notou que ele o observava de alto a baixo. Ficou meio inseguro, pensando se o amigo estava gostando do que via. "Vai ser ótimo!" Sem querer, acabou lendo o pensamento do outro. Não pôde evitar, mas sorriu com ar maroto.  
  
- O que foi agora? - Shaka perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Nada. - Mu tentou controlar-se para não fazer mais aquilo. Sentou-se na cama novamente, puxando a calça agarrada do corpo de Shaka, deixando-o nu, também. Voltaram a se abraçar. Mu encheu o pescoço de Shaka de pequenos beijos, sentindo a pele macia estremecer sob seus lábios.  
  
Virgem estava se deliciando com cada toque de Áries, e suas costas se arquearam quando ele tornou a acariciar seus mamilos com as mãos e a boca. Mu passou um braço por baixo da cintura de Shaka, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, descendo seus beijos apaixonados até o umbigo do loiro, provocando-o.  
  
Disposto a retribuir o prazer a Mu, Shaka forçou seu corpo sobre o dele, ficando por cima. Segurou a ereção do amigo, massageando-a com suas mãos delicadas. Vendo-o fechar os olhos e gemer, cheio de desejo, o loiro encheu- se de ousadia, e levou o sexo do amigo em sua boca, deixando seus lábios deslizarem por ele, sua língua roçando todo o seu comprimento.  
  
Áries gemeu mais alto, agarrando os cabelos loiros. Devagar, Shaka fez o movimento contrário, deixando sua saliva escorrer sobre o sexo de Mu, e voltou a levá-lo em sua boca. Aumentou o ritmo, sugando-o com vontade, notando sua respiração tornar-se cada vez mais rápida.  
  
- Shaka... - Mu gemeu, com a voz rouca. - Por favor...  
  
Notando o desejo de Mu, Virgem parou, já não se agüentando também. Mu abriu os olhos, e já ia implorar para que o loiro continuasse, quando notou que este se sentou sobre seu quadril. Shaka ergueu-se, e segurou o membro de Mu firmemente, guiando-o para sua entrada. Deixou-se penetrar, sentindo um misto de dor e prazer. Parou por alguns instantes, seus olhos fechados, tentando se acostumar ao sentimento de estar totalmente preenchido por Mu.  
  
Mu observava cada movimento de Shaka com os olhos nublados de desejo. Queria muito se mover dentro do amigo, mas deu-lhe o tempo que ele precisava. Logo Virgem começou a se mexer sobre ele, devagar, jogando seus cabelos longos para trás, num gesto extremamente sensual. Mu gemeu, sua cabeça afundando no travesseiro, delirando de prazer. Segurou o loiro pela cintura, enquanto seus quadris começavam a acompanhar o ritmo que aos poucos Shaka ia estabelecendo.  
  
- Shaka...- Mu conseguiu dizer, entre uma respiração e outra. - Isso... é tão bom...  
  
Virgem gemeu, concordando. Apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos de Mu, movimentando- se mais rápido, seus cabelos úmidos roçando as coxas de Áries, que fechou firmemente uma das mãos sobre a ereção de Shaka, estimulando-a, ouvindo os gemidos roucos do amante.  
  
- Mu... - Shaka sentiu que não ia demorar, e debruçou-se sobre Mu, beijando- o na boca. Mu correspondeu, sua língua procurando a do loiro, sua mão continuando a manipulá-lo. Shaka logo gozou, esparramando seu líquido leitoso sobre o abdômen do amante, seu corpo estremecendo sobre o do cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
Mu agarrou os quadris de Shaka, empurrando-se contra ele com vontade, sua mente dominada por desejo e paixão. Gozou dentro do amante com um grito rouco. Esgotado, puxou Virgem de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto tentava restabelecer sua respiração. Shaka, não menos cansado, desabou sobre ele, ofegante.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes, Virgem deitou-se de costas na cama, apoiando a cabeça sobre um braço, respirando profundamente. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.  
  
- Mu?  
  
- Hum? - Áries perguntou preguiçosamente, virando seu corpo para abraçar Shaka, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos loiros e passando um dos braços sobre a cintura esbelta.  
  
- Promete que vai ser sempre bom assim? - Perguntou maliciosamente, mas já com sono.  
  
- Não... - Mu respondeu. - Vai ser melhor... - Beijou o pescoço do loiro, fazendo-o rir.  
  
- Mu... Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas...  
  
* * *  
  
Saga havia acordado tarde, naquele sábado. Sabendo que não haveria treinos pela manhã, saíra na noite anterior para tomar umas com Aldebaran, mas como não estava acostumado a beber tanto quanto o brasileiro, estava com uma tremenda ressaca.  
  
"Minha cabeça... como dói!" - Pensou, segurando-a com uma das mãos.  
  
Resolveu descer até a arena, para ver se espairecia um pouco. Pensou em pedir ao amigo um comprimido que o ajudasse com a dor, ao passar pela segunda casa.  
  
Aldebaran o recebeu animado, deu-lhe o comprimido, e resolveu descer também.  
  
Ao atravessarem o templo de Áries, Saga foi o primeiro a notar.  
  
- Acho que você tinha razão, Aldebaran...  
  
- Sobre o quê, Saga?  
  
Saga apontou com a cabeça para a armadura de Virgem, ao lado da de Áries.  
  
Aldebaran, não conseguindo se conter, deu uma sonora gargalhada.  
  
- Esses dois não têm jeito, mesmo...  
  
Fim  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Oi, pessoal!  
  
Até que enfim terminei, né? Desculpem ter interrompido o capítulo anterior num momento tão... aham... bom, mas é que eu queria escrever uma cena limão legal, pra encerrar essa fic que eu adorei fazer. Espero que quem teve paciência de acompanhar até o fim tenha gostado! ^_^ Por favor, contem o que vocês acharam!  
  
Só um comentário: Quando comecei a postar minhas fics, achei que estava meio que dando "bola fora" com esse casal, pois nunca tinha lido nada sobre os dois, apesar de achar que eram o par perfeito. Fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de fãs da dupla que se manifestaram a favor, seja em reviews, seja por e-mail. Valeu, pessoal, agradeço cada incentivo que chegou! Mas, convenhamos, os dois combinam, né não? Fofinhos!!!  
  
Beijão! Logo tem mais Mu e Shaka, eu não desisto!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
